Ego sum, ego sim
by mire2006
Summary: ¿Qué siente un sim cuando cambiamos su vida?, pequeño relato desde su punto de vista.


Yo creo que debe de haber alguien allá arriba. No sé si llamarle "Dios" o algo así, ni siquiera sé si realmente se preocupa por mi bienestar o lo que le gusta es hacer un show conmigo y mi vida. Pero pasan cosas inexplicables, ¿qué más podría pensar?

Hoy por ejemplo cuando me levanté en la mañana, pensé que necesitaba una cama nueva, más cómoda. Me levanto con la espalda imposible y eso limita mi rendimiento laboral. Luego de eso vinieron a buscarme para el trabajo, tuve un buen día, y cuando volví… ¡tarán!, cama nueva. Gigante, al estilo antiguo, con cortinas inclusive… No sé bien cómo se llama eso, pero creo que es para evitar que me piquen los zancudos. ¿Moví un dedo para comprarla?, no que yo recuerde. Pero gano dinero y así llegó, parece.

**.**

**.**

* * *

He conocido un hombre muy lindo. Me llamó por teléfono cuando llegué a casa de trabajar, y quedamos de ir al centro comunitario para beber un café. Uhm… es interesante, cuando estoy cerca de él no puedo evitar abanicarme la cara con una mano. Me enciende verlo. Parece que estamos bien encaminados hacia una relación.

Nos dimos nuestro primer achuchón al terminar la cena. Él me paseó las manos por la espalda y el culo, pero no me molestó. Quizás deberíamos ir a casa y hacer el amor como locos, total la cama nueva me ha funcionado estupendamente. Me levanto con el ánimo por los cielos y me han ascendido. Tal vez debería agradecer a quién me esté mirando.

**.**

**.**

* * *

No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió que "Dios" podría estar interesado en mi bienestar. O en el de alguien siquiera. Creo que sólo nos tiene de espectáculo personal y nada más.

Estoy viendo a la parca. Una compañera de trabajo que vino a visitarme se cayó a la piscina y no pudo salir. ¡Pero si yo estoy segura que cuando me mudé a esta casa, había una escalerilla! Es cierto que me he metido con suerte dos veces al agua, pero estoy aquí y estoy viva, eso significa que era posible salir. No sé qué pasó con mi compañera… pero estamos todos, incluso mi novio, llorando por ella. Y la parca está frente a nosotros, llevándose su alma. Tiene un traje negro que cubre su rostro y las manos huesudas, tal vez no se alimente bien.

Seguimos llorando y lamentándonos por esta tragedia. Mi compañera ahora es un fantasma azul y se va, dejándonos una lápida al lado de la piscina. La dejaré allí como recuerdo, así no se me olvidará revisar la piscina antes de entrar a nadar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

El fantasma de mi compañera se aparece por la casa y deja todo mojado. Tal vez debería mudarme y dejarles el problema a los siguientes compradores. ¿Cuánto me costará?

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ni bien pensé en mudarme, ya estaba habitando un nuevo hogar. Más recuerdos que se suman a mi vida. Si hay alguien que lleva el control de mi destino, supongo que podría aceptarlo. Esta casa es bien mona.

Mi novio me ha pedido que nos casemos, y yo le dije que sí. Estoy muy enamorada de él, tenemos intereses en común y se preocupa por mi bienestar. Cada vez que salimos me deja rosas en la puerta, con una nota que dice "me la he pasado genial contigo", o "gracias por el momento juntos", y más ñoñerías por el estilo. Es lindo que sea tan preocupado, y eso hace que lo ame más.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, ¿te parece gracioso lo que ves?, porque a mí no. Es más, me parece una horrible crueldad lo que haces con nosotros. No somos tu maldito espectáculo privado, somos personas con vidas y responsabilidades. Crecemos, estudiamos, trabajamos como bestias, ganamos dinero, todo para envejecer bien y que la parca nos lleve a algún lugar bonito, con sus bailarinas de sau-sau al lado. Pero ¿qué haces tú?, ¡que lo jodes todo! Justo cuando parecía ir bien y me acostumbraba a tu constante voyerismo, haces que me despidan del trabajo, mi recién estrenado esposo muere aplastado por un satélite (¿es eso posible, siquiera?), no he podido pagar las cuentas y me embargaron una tele, la alarma antirrobo desapareció y se llevaron mis cuadros, y a la pena de perder a mi esposo se suma que estoy embarazada. Y no tengo parientes.

Bueno, ¿por qué no tengo parientes?, seguro que tú sabes la razón. Yo no.

Vete a la mierda.

Te odio.

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Quién hubiera dicho que olvidar y comenzar de nuevo sería tan fácil?

Mi hijita es un tesoro, ya he olvidado el dolor que me causó la muerte de mi primer esposo y todo va sobre ruedas, otra vez. Tengo un nuevo trabajo y ya casi he alcanzado la cima, mi nuevo marido apareció casi al momento de quedar viuda, regresó la alarma antirrobo y el día que se incendió la chimenea, la otra alarma chilló y los bomberos aparecieron casi al instante.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto. O tal vez no.

Porque… tanta perfección es un asco.

Y me gusta.


End file.
